In recent years, a differential transmission path is often used as a wired transmission path for high-speed digital transmission. A differential transmission path transmits a differential signal, which consists of an in-phase signal and a reverse phase signal. Any noise occurring on a differential transmission path would be superimposed on both the in-phase signal and the reverse phase signal. Since substantially the same level of noise is superimposed on both signals, the superimposed noise can be cancelled out by taking a difference between the in-phase signal and the reverse phase signal outputted from the differential transmission path.
However, if a plurality (e.g., two) of differential transmission paths are deployed in close proximity, when differential signals are applied on both differential transmission paths, an electromagnetic field generated from one differential transmission path may cause crosstalk on the differential signal transmitted on the other differential transmission path.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a wired transmission path which can cancel crosstalk.